


Seasons Greetings

by Kingsmagiccard



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsmagiccard/pseuds/Kingsmagiccard
Summary: Gemini and Snake go out and have fun on Christmas Eve





	Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Gemini/Snake is a guilty pleasure of mine, but they aren't officially a 'thing' in this. Flash and Time are though ;3c

When Snake convinced me to go and do 'human stuff' with him for Christmas Eve I didn't quite picture finding myself drunk and sat beside baby Jesus in the nativity scene. In all good fun it was partially my idea, but the night wasn't a total bust. 

We started out with a pancake breakfast down in the robotics district. We knew a couple of the shelter workers there so we helped them make up some warm meals. Snake got caught up with one of the bots they had in the ward and spent a couple hours trying to help the staff out there, so I'd taken myself on a walk around the district. It all looked gorgeous in the snow, even if this wasn't a particularly glamourous part of the city. We did a lot around this district, mostly because the Light family hates the recyclables who call this little section on the city home. I mean, that's a lie, Elec came here occasionally since it was close to the powerplant. We'd all run into him a couple of times, but this was fair ground. We weren't about to start brawling over one Light bot, this place was enough of a mess as it was. Now he was practically a regular. Some of the shop owners around here probably know him almost as well as they know the rest of us.

There'd been a lot of talk about 'cleaning up' this district from the city, but that involved a lot of tracking down and killing of bots around here. We'd started to make our presence here a bit more explicit, and since then a lot of the protesters had hecked off. I don't think anyone would really risk trying to reclaim this part of the city now, there were just too many signs that this place was crawling with us evil Wily bots. I mean, we plastered that dumb logo of Dad's everywhere one night and it was all the news talked about for a week. This was forfeit now. I guess it was forfeit when Bass started wrecking it back in his first fight with Mega, but now it was really like a seperate little city from Monsteropolis. Sure, there were still people around, and they saw what we did for this place. But, the majority of the residents now were bots with no place left to go.

Snake found me in one of the coffee shops around noon and apologized for taking so long. He ordered peppermint tea, I had a mocha with caramel. It was actually surprising all of the foods people had figured out how to modify for bots. Getting to experience something other than just plain e-liquid was always a treat. 

We ended up downtown for the rest of the day. We went to see carollers in the city square and had a bit of a close call with the Light family. Of course Rock was making a special guest appearance for the festivities, but it was almost painfully obvious how much of a show he was trying to put on. None of the humans seemed to mind though, he was only ever just a cute obedient little bot. Just putting on a show for them to enjoy. God, I would have loved to take one of those gross fruit bricks and just chuck it at his face while he was up on stage. But alas. 

Elec spotted Snake and I first, and then he'd nudged Time to look too. They both gave cautious waves trying to be discreet but they looked like fools trying to sneak peaks back to us. They were good bots I guess. Time and Flash had been a thing for a while, and while Quick was trying to keep his relationship with Elec a secret he didn't exactly make himself easy to overlook. I still remember being in the kitchen one night really late and the two of them had come bursting in the back door like animals. I wonder if Elec remembers that; he was pretty drunk.

We snuck out of the gathering when Fire had started to scan the crowd curiously for who his brothers were waving at. I'm sure some of the Light bots would be okay with us by now, but it was probably better to play it safe in crowded places. 

We teleported over to one of the restaurants just on the boarder of the district for dinner. The owner had invited Snake after he help repair one of the cooking bots last week before the Christmas rush. I was lucky enough to be his plus one. The place was a huge party though! This was one of the higher end people-y restaurant that was marketed as being 'robot inclusive' but the robot inclusive part really only applied to the staff and the Light family. Elec hated eating here, he always said he felt too posh to be seen here. Especially if he wasn't allowed to bring his plus one. I think Snake had broken a bit of the ice though with the manager. I'd love to see a couple more robots here, the food was absolutely worth it. I was just glad we weren't paying for it. 

We were sat up in one of the balcony seats, with the whole joint set up around the stage in the middle for live performances. And of course the Light's managed to follow us there as well! Lucking it was only a few of them, I guess the rest had to head back to work or something stupid. Honestly, it was probably an excuse to get out of coming here. They looked like they were having a good time together at least. A good ole family dinner, minus a couple of members. 

We'd walked right passed the table on our way out and I'd playfully clapped Time on the shoulder, just to be a shit disturber. Asked him how the season was treating him, lied and said I knew him from work when Light had asked, and told Guts his bowtie made him look fatter than usual. Well, I got a snort out of Time for that last one. Rock had this dumb look on his face the whole time, probably trying to figure out who I reminded him of. Roll had complimented my nail, which by the way looked on point. I'd given Time a quick hug and then we were on our way. 

Our last planned stop for the evening was one of the smaller churches near the edge of the city. They didn't usually get a lot of traffic so we figured there'd be less people around to confront us. We sat in the back and listened to the little ones sing for a bit while Snake counted out his earnings for the day from the search snakes pick-pocketing. The note we left was simple, just a quick thanks for the open doors and happy holidays. I signed it from G & S in the best cursive I could manage and added to keep the generous donation a secret down the bottom of the page. We stuffed an envelope full of the bills we'd pilfered and made our way back to the door. I exchanged thank you's with the woman who looked like she knew everyone who frequented the church and handed her the envelope. I gently held her hands as she looked down at the secret gift and nodded. One last thank you was given and we ventured back out to the darkness. I heard an "oh my gosh" gasp as the door closed behind us. 

Now we could at least say we'd did something good for someone this year. Not that Dad would be too thrilled with our escapades and not bringing home the money, but we'd make more on New Years anyways. 

Flash had called to ask if we wanted to go and visit some bars with him and the boyfriend. Time pretty much slugged me in the shoulder when I saw him again. He was a good sport about it though, but damn! He was looking almost as good as me now! All done up in his cocktail hour wear. He was looking fine! 

We sat at the bar for a couple of hours and got absolutely trashed. Which, I mean, wasn't uncommon for the group, but I figured these two would have some kind of lovey dovey thing to be doing tonight instead of this. For some reason something extravagant infront of a fireplace on a bear skin rug came to mind, but then Flash s-naked came to up and I tried my best to drink that image out of my mind. 

We stayed for a couple hours before we all decided that we'd had just about enough. We were taking Time for a walk to kinda sober up a bit before he went home when we passed the church again. I had seen that baby Jesus and I'd just went for it. And now, here we were. Sat in the nativity scene, completely hammered, and trying to sober up Time so he could teleport home.

"You know, you two do make a really cute couple. I don't think you hear that enough." I rambled off as I plucked the plastic baby out of the manger and cradled it in my arms.

"Awwwwww! Gemi that's too sweet! Thank you!" Time said as he practically flopped on top of me as Flash tried to grab him, 

"Hey, come on you two! Get out of there." Flash said as he looked around a bit, clearly he was the least drunk of all of us.

"It's fine Flashy! Don't you want to hold the baby?" Time asked as he carefully took the doll from me and mimicked how I was cradling it.

"No, I don't want to hold the doll. Come on gorgeous, we're supposed to be getting you home." Flash joked as Snake gently slipped his hands under my arms and pulled me back to my feet. 

"Now your pants are all wet. You look like you peed yourself." Snake laughed as he kissed my neck from behind. "I think it's time to head home for the night too."

"Awww, but we're having fun! Come on! Lets go and do something crazy!" I insisted as I got a bit dizzy and needed to hold onto Mary to get my balance back, 

"Crazy? You do realize this is the worst night to do that, right?"

"Come on, Time! You're fun! Let's go and do something you've always wanted to do!" I egged on as Snake and Flash tried to lead us away. 

"Let's go somewhere stupid, and just, ummm..." 

Awwww, Time was such a soft nice bot! He couldn't think of anything crazy to do! Not a problem, I'm sure I could sway the crowd. 

"Let's-"

"I don't think you should be making any decisions either." Flash cut me off as he messily pulled Time up on his back for a ride. 

"Snake! Carry me!"

"What? No! You can walk your damn self! I'm not fucking you later!" Snake joked as I took a couple of running steps at him.

He caught me in his arms instead as I tried to clamber my way onto his back. He blew a raspberry on my neck and spun me around a couple of times. He put me back down with a huff before looping his arm through mine. Probably to make sure I didn't run off again.

"Okay, that's enough fun. Time still has to pretend to enjoy family Christmas tomorrow morning." Flash nodded as Time gently pressed his nose into the crook of Flash's scarf. "He should be getting home for the night. 

"How would a four-way work between-?" Time started but Snake quickly cut him off.

"Yeah! Yep! Time to head in! Anyways, it was great seeing you again Time." Snake blushed mildly as he patted Time's shoulder. 

"You have to come out with us more! Are you coming up to Cossack's for New Years with everybody else?" I asked as Time shrugged. 

"If I can sneak out then I'd love to! But, Dad probably wants to do something dumb and family friendly." He stuck out his tongue. 

"Boooh, come and get hammered with us! Then we can talk about that four-way again!" I joked as Flash and Snake both blushed at me. "But it was really great being out with you. We should do this more often!" 

"Agreed." Time nodded along, but I could tell the fatigue was starting to catch up to the poor little guy. "Good night you two."

"Good night, Time!"

"Yeah, see you around." Snake smiled as we waved goodbye to the couple. "Hey, I forgot to give you something earlier." Snake said as he started walking away.

"Awww! We said we weren't going to do presents!" I huffed as I skipped to catch up to him.

"I mean, it's not really a present. One of the search snakes picked it up a couple of days ago though, and I figured you'd like it." I could see the blush hadn't quite left Snake's face yet as one of the signature snakes wiggled it's way out of his sleeve. "I guess it is technically Christmas day though, so you can open it now."

I watched as the search snake coughed up a small white rectangle box pretty unceremoniously. Snake none the less handed it over to me and waited excitedly. I still wasn't drunk enough to not be a little grossed out by the tiny bots trick, but still, a present was a present. I carefully undid the bow around the bow and pulled off the top.

"Oh, Snake-!" 

He took the lid from me as I pulled out the fine silver chain with a singular tear shaped pendant. It was a beautiful soft blue colour and had tiny little designs engraved in the gem mount. 

"Snake, this is a really expensive necklace! Are you sure?"

"What?! Of course I'm sure dummy! I want you to have it! You don't have any nice pendants, and I figured this would be a good start to the collection." He blushed as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" I gently smooched his cheek as he tried to turn away.

"Hey, don't make it a big deal. I just thought it would look nice on you." I rolled my eyes as he took the necklace from me and wrapped it around my neck. "You always get dressed up for this kind of stuff. Now the full outfit matches!" He carefully played with the necklace now clasped around my neck.

"You're such a softy!" I tease playfully as the search snake snapped at me a bit. "But now you're making me look bad because I didn't get you any posh jewelry!" 

I took the small ribbon from the box and tied it in a bow around the search snake. It didn't seem to like it very much, but now it looked cute as hell. It gave me another hiss before migrating back to it's hidey hole in Snake's sleeve with the rest of those little monsters.

"You agreed to come and do things with me today. That's all I really wanted. I mean, I'd love it even more if you could suggest going home now 'cause it's cold as fuck." He laughed. "But either way, I'm just glad I got to spend the day with you."

"You're too sweet sometimes." I teased again as I took his hand. "I am getting a bit cold though, maybe it's time to head in for the night."

"Oh thank maker! I'm freezing!" 

The teleport back home was quick. All of our younger coded brothers were asleep in the common room, so we tried to sneek back to our generations wing of the castle as quietly as possible. I cheekily pulled Snake into my room behind me and closed the door behind us.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just figured you'd want to spend the night." I suggested as I went to my closet to peel off my semi-frozen clothes.

"Oh! Well, if you want to...I mean...nothing-" Snake spotted as I peeled out of my jeans. "Nothing intimate!"

"Well, no. Not if we're not interested." I replied as I pulled on some fuzzy shorts and a baggy sweater.

"Okay, well. Yeah, I wouldn't mind that" Snake said as he started peeling his layers off until he was down to a t-shirt and his sweatpants. 

I flopped onto the mattress on the ground that was my 'bed' and scooted to one side so Snake could cuddle up next to me. Almost instantly he was under the covers and right beside me. He wasn't kidding when he said he was freezing though. I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him in closer. He tensed up a bit, but he quickly started to relax as he started to warm up again.

"Hey, Snake?"

"Mm?"

"Merry Christmas." I whispered as I went in for a sly neck smooth to pay him back for earlier. 

"Merry Christmas, Gemi."


End file.
